1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing-device equipped energy-saving socket; more particularly to a control device, in which the AC power can not be transmitted to the control device when the control device is non-operating, thus the purpose of energy saving and zero power consumption can be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The main function of a power socket is to supply a socket for an electrical product power plug to plug in, and the electrical product can work normally. Therefore, the practicability of the power socket is undoubted.
To achieve the purpose of energy conservation and controlling power supply time precisely, nowadays some practitioners depose a timer on the socket, and the user can set up the power supply time of the timer. When the setting time is up, the power supply ceases, and the purpose of energy saving is achieved. However, although the deposing of timer can achieve the purpose of energy saving, there are still some structural disadvantages as follows:
The conventional power supply timer is usually equipped a LCD display and the relating circuit, so that the user can set the timing and keep the normal operation. Nevertheless, although the LCD display is convenient for the user, the energy is still wasted when the power supply time is up; while only the main AC power is ceased but the LCD display and the relating circuits keep using the energy.
It is obvious that there are still many flaws on the conventional invention mentioned above, which is really not designed well and extremely needed to be improved.
Based on the flaws on the conventional invention mentioned above, the inventor of the present invention was eager to proceed with improvement and innovation. After many years of earnest researches, the inventor successfully finished this timing-device equipped energy-saving socket.